TreeHouse Talk
by HolySnappzors
Summary: Dick, Roy, and Wally go to their tree house to catch-up in private. No slash. Yes, they magically have a tree house in this fic. Don't judge they are teenagers with superpowers, if they want a damned tree house then they can have a damned tree house. This is a challenge from Totally-Jinxed. Warning: Contains minor RobStar, Flinx, and SpeedChesh. Better than it sounds.


Okay here's the deal, I was bored I wanted to do a contest, and I just got inspired. The contest is from Totally-Jinxed, so go check out her profile or if you want to do it, I t doesn't have to be Robin/Speedy/Kid Flash in it. I still need 119 words because every damn contest needs a thousands words now-a-days. It pisses me off, WHAT'S WRONG WITH 850 WORDS? HUH? It so much easier and I wouldn't have these long rambly Author's Notes. Well I would hope you have realised that nothing interesting is going to happen in this Author's Note and have already switched off to read the story. But you haven't or else you wouldn't be, well, reading this. I know I could do a disclaimer but I really hate disclaimers. It's like this is a site for fans not owners of Teen Titans. What idiot would think otherwise? Oh look I've already past 1000 words. THERE HAPPY TOTALLY-JINXED? I WROTE **_OVER_ **a 1000 WORDS NOW YOU CAN DIE HAPPY KNOWING THIS!

Tree-House Talk

HolySnappzors

* * *

"Hey Dicky. How's it going?" Wally said with a cheeky smile as he looked out the window, from the top of the tree house..

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Robin said with a sigh as he started climbing up the crudely made steps with Roy ahead of him.

"Probably." He deadpanned staring up at the sealing while throwing a ball up in the air and catching it.

"Dick, we both know Wally's not good with following directions." Roy said as he got to the top.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Unfortunately I do know." Robin said as he also reached the top..

"So why did you call us here, the old tree house is getting kinda small." Roy questioned.

"Or maybe you're just getting too big Roy." Wally said sitting up with a teasing smile.

"You're one to talk, you eat like a small country!" Roy yelled.

"Pfft, small?" Robin laughed. Wally glared.

"Anyway, I called us here because, I have big news me a-" Dick started.

"Oh, did you and Star finally get together!" Wally said with loads of energy.

"Well, yeah but you kinda rui-" Dick started again, slightly agitated.

"Yeah right, we both know Robin doesn't have the guts to ask her out." Speedy chuckled. Robin glared at the archer.

"Oh, yeah sorry I just got carried away I guess." Kid Flash said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you talking about? I'm fearless, have you even seen me in battle?" Dick questioned with his arms out-stretched waving up and down.

"Well yeah, you can handle crazy jumps, but you see Starfire and hide like a little kid who just wet the bed." Kid Flash laughed.

"I do not!" Dick desperately denied.

"Sorry bro, but you kinda do." Speedy agreed.

"Oh yeah, if that's true than listen to this! We were in Tokyo and I was trying to tell her how I felt and then she told me to 'stop talking' and then she kissed me!" Robin said with his arms crossed. "Oh and I kissed her back too!" Robin added as an afterthought.

"That's amazing, dude! One problem though. Actually two. One she basically told you to shut up, and two she initiated the kiss, all you had to do was return it. Though frankly I'm surprised you did that, remember when Babs kissed you and you just sat there, not moving your lips or anything? Bottom line you, you still have no guts." Wally pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was different. I didn't like Babs, and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. I like Starfire so I kissed her back." Robin said.

"Whatever bro, you still have no guts when it comes to women." Wally said giving up on the topic.

"Well, what about you guys? Is nothing going on in your love lives?" Robin questioned, hoping he would have a chance to make fun of them.

"Well, Roy kissed Cheshire." Wally squealed.

"Oh yeah, well what about Jinx?" Roy taunted.

"You too are both dating criminals!?" Robin screeched, his mouth agape.

"Nope, Speedy can't get her to date him, he just has a major crush." Wally teased.

"Shut up!" Roy blushed.

"Ugh, you too are impossible!" Robin complained.

"Impossibly awesome?" Kid Flash said hopefully.

"Wally, you're pushing it." Roy warned.

"You're right if Speedy was impossibly awesome he'd have a girlfriend, like me." Kid Flash said as he turned to Roy with a giant smile on his face.

"At least I don't get hexed to oblivion each week." Speedy said sticking out his tongue.

"I'll have you know that it only happens every other week, so there!" Wally said sticking his own tongue out.

"It still happens." Roy said while he turned to face Wally.

"Guys-" Robin said trying to break up the fight that was bound to start if this continued.

"Well what about you, you got your ass kicked by Cheshire last week!" Kid Flash mocked.

"Guys." Robin repeated a little sterner.

"That's different." Roy shrugged.

"Guys!" Robin yelled

"How so?" Wally questioned.

"Ugh, you two are hopeless." Robin said jumping out of the tree house and walking off.

"Because we're not dating!" Roy continued while Dick was still in earshot.

"Okay he can't here us anymore." Wally said excitedly.

"Great! Ready to paint the R-Cycle pink?" Roy questioned while holding up spray paint.

"Oh, Speedy, you can't forget the streamers. Dick would be absolutely devastated." Kid Flash responded holding up pink and purple streamers.

"This is so going to make for the time you guys put ice down my suit." Wally said with a smile.

"Pfft, oh yeah I remember that, you freaked out and started dancing around trying to get the ice out of your spandex." Speedy said while holding back laughter. Wally glared.

"Your lucky I need you to cover for me." Kid Flash said while walking slightly faster.

"Whatever..." Roy said while rolling his eyes and chasing after his friend.


End file.
